brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Darth henry/CUUSOO Spotlight Week 4
Please support the project, here! Okay, it's been about a month. the first two weeks were my own fault, I totally forgot. However, the past two weeks I have been in the hospital first getting an appendectomy, then going back in to get a pump put in my side to suck out some extra, nasty fluids. Not much time to write in the hospital while getting surgery. :P I'm fine now however and finally have time to throw something together :D So put your hands together (wolven and human ;) for Galaxy Squad! Galaxy Squad is a huge, original theme with huge ships, a bunch of storys, and even a chess set! Here is an excerpt from the project. "Galaxy Command, led by Commander Wulf, took the Double Axe to Saturn's space area to engage the enemy. First clash was a victory. The Double Axe withstood the Nebulon fighters wave after wave. The shields withstood. All wisp and batfighters (light and heavy fighters) were mustered in one big wave. Such a wave with a few casualties disrupted Nebulon shields of one of the frigates. The Double-Axe concentrated its firepower on the wounded vessel and sent it back to the void in pieces. It was a promising start for Galaxy Command. H.U.N. forces were not so lucky, however. The fleet was completely destroyed by two other enemy ships while the Double-Axe battled toe to toe with one enemy frigate. Soon, hundred more blips appeared on the deep space scanners. Those three enemy frigates were only the recon invasion force. Soon after, H.U.N High Command ordered the Double-Axe to abandon battleground, and seek refuge in the stars as they alone would be the last members of a free Humanity. Commander Wulf obeyed, though promising to himself he would one day return to rid Earth of the Nebulons." Reekardoo and KitBricksto have created two waves worth of sets. They are all divided into separate projects with a main project to serve as their support getter. I'll go over two sets in this blog. First off is the Wolven Tank. Looks like we get two wolf minifigures in this set, one white and one brown wolf. This looks like maybe a $50 set. But man, I think this looks like the coolest set. We have a rotating cannon on the top (my favorite!), looks like the top opens as well. I know this wouldn't be the set that would get picked (most likely), but it's probably my favorite. Second is The Wisp. This looks like maybe a $20 set however we might get it for $15 if lucky. This is also probably not the ideal set, or at least not the one I'd go for. Too small. I'd want to get a bigger set with MOAR MINIS. I haven't seen the blue side panels used before, or at least oftenly, so that's a plus. Only one minifigure here though :/ I'd buy the set to support the creators, but it isn't my favorite figure-wise. At any rate, even if you don't like the sets but approve of the concept, I ask you to support because remember that LEGO will change it. I'd like Reekardoo to clean up his main image as it is kinda pixally, as well as changing out the yellow, female face. Also, the minifigure picture is pixally as well. If those two can be fixed, we have a really good project :) What CUUSOO project should I feature next week? Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Set WALL•E New Short Minifigure Parts Ghostbusters EBU (Ecto-Blaster Unit) Category:Blog posts